


La mayor parte del tiempo

by Hessefan



Series: 59+10 [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*10pairings: 5. Chrome Dokuro* Elevó la mirada encontrándose con la sonrisa de Chrome, era evidente que estaba tratando de reprimir la risa, y por eso sus mejillas estaban coloradas como nunca antes se las había visto. Gokudera frunció el ceño, sonrojándose también. El décimo le había encomendado la importante misión de llevarle la comida, pero había fracasado estrepitosamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mayor parte del tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : K+.
> 
>  **Género** : Friendship.
> 
>  **Pareja** : 05. Chrome Dokuro.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 022. La mayor parte del tiempo [Fandom Insano]
> 
>  **Extensión** : 3.340 palabras.
> 
>  **Resumen:** Elevó la mirada encontrándose con la sonrisa de Chrome, era evidente que estaba tratando de reprimir la risa y por eso sus mejillas estaban coloradas como nunca antes se las había visto. Gokudera frunció el ceño, sonrojándose también. El décimo le había encomendado la importante misión de llevarle la comida, pero había fracasado estrepitosamente.

* * *

Suspiró derrotado ante la décima novena pelea del día entre Gokudera y Lambo. El punto de discusión había sido por culpa de una cuchara. Una insignificante cuchara. A Tsuna le daba igual cualquier cuchara, pero era evidente que con el correr de los años Lambo se había vuelto más irreverente y Gokudera más… fanatizado.

Y recién era el mediodía, Tsuna no quería imaginar las veces que le tocaría intervenir para frenar las peleas que quedaban por delante. El día auguraba ser _muy_ largo.

Miró la vianda sobre la mesa y a I-Pin a un lado de ella, comiendo su ración. Era la niña la encargada de dicha tarea, pero al volver a fijar la vista en los otros dos para ver justo a tiempo como Reborn intervenía dolorosamente para aplacarlos, se dijo que si seguían así, lo más probable es que acabasen muriendo. Mal no les vendría, a ver si de esa forma escarmentaban.

—Eh, Gokudera —lo llamó tomando el obento—, ¿te molestaría llevarle la vianda tú a Chrome? I-Pin todavía está comiendo.

Gokudera se llevó un dedo a la oreja escarbándose y plantó ese gesto que dejaba por sentado que la idea no le agradaba, pero Tsuna sabía que con solo sonreír lograría convencerlo y eso hizo.

—¿Por favor?

Gokudera pensó en replicar, en decir algo como "pero a I-Pin le falta poco para terminar de comer", lo cierto es que la niña no parecía mostrarse en desacuerdo y él tampoco se sentía muy a gusto teniendo que soportar a Lambo en uno de sus días malos. Ni hablar de Reborn, él siempre parecía tener días malos.

—Si el décimo lo pide —murmuró con desgana, ¿qué más daba? A decir verdad no se trataba de ningún desafío; aunque no le gustase la idea de alejarse del décimo, tampoco podía llevarle mucho tiempo alcanzarle la dichosa comida a esa mujer.

—Me preocupa que no esté comiendo como es debido.

—No se preocupe más, entonces —Gokudera tomó la vianda, se llevó el puño al pecho y con una sonrisa agregó—: su mano derecha se asegurará de que coma todo lo que está en esta caja.

—No te muevas de su lado hasta estar seguro de ello.

Gokudera asintió y Tsuna suspiró relajado. Cuando su guardián de la Tormenta tomaba los favores que le pedía como una misión, solía cumplirlos sin excepción. El chico no perdió tiempo y salió de la casa al trote, sin parar hasta llegar frente a la derruida Kokuyo.

Abrió la reja y el mero sonido ensordecedor alertó a Chrome de que alguien estaba dentro del terreno. Con curiosidad salió al exterior para ver al guardián trotando hacia ella, con cara de pocos amigos y una caja en la mano.

—Ey, el dé- —Gokudera dejó la frase a medio formar; frente a Chrome el chico se desplomó en el suelo.—M-mierda… —¿qué clase de mano derecha era si se tropezaba de esa forma tan, pero tan estúpida? Lo cierto es que, por muy guardián de la Tormenta que fuera, no estaba exento de pasar por uno de esos típicos papelones.

Elevó la mirada encontrándose con la sonrisa de Chrome, era evidente que estaba tratando de reprimir la risa, y por eso sus mejillas estaban coloradas como nunca antes se las había visto. Gokudera frunció el ceño, sonrojándose también.

¡Vaya!, qué vergüenza.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —ella se acuclilló para intentar ayudarlo, pero desde ya que Gokudera no iba a permitir semejante vejación.

—Por supuesto, solo me caí, ¿qué? ¿Nunca te caíste en la calle?

Chrome carcajeó bajito, pero enseguida se enserió y carraspeó.

—Me caigo muy seguido. Soy un poco torpe.

—Oh, más mierda —gruñó el guardián, ignorándola. Se arrodilló para ver la vianda abierta y todo su contenido desperdigado en el suelo. —El décimo me envió a traerte la comida.

—¿El jefe? —Chrome le regaló a la espalda del chico una minúscula sonrisa.

El jefe siempre estaba preocupándose por ella.

—Pero lo arruiné —se llevó una mano a la frente, compungido—¡¿Qué clase de mano derecha soy?!

Chrome dio un respingo, mitad sorpresa y mitad terror. No era para tanto, simplemente había sido un accidente, claro que no contaba con el apasionamiento de Gokudera y su obsesión por hacer cada recado que le daba su décimo a la perfección.

—¡Siempre lo arruino!

—E-Está bien —intentó consolarlo, estirando apenas una mano.

—¡No está bien una mierda! —le gritó, todavía arrodillado en el suelo y con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

—No importa, igual no tengo hambre —su voz era apenas un murmullo. Nerviosa, jugó con la manga de la camisa—, n-no le diré nada si es lo que…

—Ven… —de la nada se había recuperado por completo (así de ciclotímico era Gokudera), la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró por Kokuyo hasta la salida.

—¡Espera, ¿qué-?! —Chrome no sabía si ese era momento para empezar a sentir auténtico terror y llamar a Mukuro.

—Iremos a almorzar —la soltó para seguir caminando, seguro de que lo seguía por detrás—. Si el décimo me lo pidió, no puedo volver sin asegurarme que has comido.

—No es necesario que…

—¡Claro que es necesario!

Por el semblante de Chrome se dio cuenta de que debía calmarse. Ya, había arruinado estrepitosamente la misión encomendada, pero todavía estaba a tiempo de resarcirse. El dinero no era problema, la invitaría a comer y no se iría del lugar sin haberse asegurado de que lo hacía; pero claro que si Chrome se aparecía en el restaurante con esa expresión en la cara, la mitad de la gente creería que era un secuestro o algo por el estilo.

—Solo… —habló más calmado—iremos a un restaurante, te sientas, pides y comes. Nada más.

—Pero…

—Por favor —pidió, con cierta dureza pero con ese tono que igualmente era sincero—. Entiéndelo: mi honor está en juego —y miró el horizonte.

Chrome parpadeó. No se había dado cuenta de que el Guardián estaba tan chiflado, pero algo le decía que no debía rechazarlo. Parecía ser la clase de sujeto que no aceptaba un "no" como respuesta cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja.

Después pensaría en alguna manera de devolver el gesto, porque no dejaba de lado que invitarla a comer representaba un gasto.

A Chrome no le costaba aceptar un pedido, cuando este venía junto a la palabra "por favor", ni tampoco le costaba sentirse diez veces en deuda con cualquier persona que le mostrase un poco de misericordia.

Entraron al primer lugar que encontraron, un antro perdido en el centro de Namimori que tenía la comida más elemental y en donde a los mozos había que ir a buscarlos para que trabajasen. Durante todo el rato que estuvieron esperando a que el plato de Chrome estuviera listo, permanecieron en silencio; pero cuando el pedido llegó y con los ojos puestos en la comida, la chica mostró un semblante preocupante.

Acaso, ¿iba a llorar? Gokudera chistó, ¡si no había hecho nada malo! Todavía.

—Ey, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada, es que… —se secó una traicionera lágrima y sonrió—, no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente sea tan amable.

—Ya, mujer… es solo un plato de comida —agitó una mano—¿Con qué clase de gente te juntas tú?

—Ken y Chikuza a veces me traen refrigerios… son muy amables.

No, si con esos parámetros era lógico que se emocionase con una mísera invitación casi de compromiso. Gokudera suspiró y buscó un cigarrillo.

—Señor cliente, disculpe, pero aquí no se puede fumar —le informó uno de los mozos con amabilidad.

—Me importa un carajo —Y le importaba poco porque más le interesaba tratar de entender a la chica que, frente a él, parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar de nuevo.

Maldición, detestaba esa clase de debilidad. Las lágrimas eran para él una prueba de que los sentimientos primaban por sobre la razón. Era como tener el corazón derrotado y admitirlo; pero también detestaba a los que eran como Yamamoto, aparentando tras una sonrisa que todo estaba bien incluso cuando no lo estaba. Pero también detestaba a los de su clase, que se creían mejores por no ser ni del primero ni del segundo grupo.

El mozo que segundos antes le había hablado volvió con un cenicero que dejó entre ambos.

—Si gustan, hay un postre especial para parejas. A mitad de precio.

Gokudera lo miró con una de esas miradas letales y el mozo hizo un respingo hacia atrás, ¿había dicho algo malo? De golpe el chico alzó las cejas con el cigarrillo colgando en los labios.

—Esto no es una cita —Lo había dicho como si hubiera soltado una sentencia de muerte. Exhaló el humo y continuó con aire lúgubre—, solo trabajo.

—Oh, está bien —se inclinó—, cualquier cosa estaré a su disposición.

Sin más se retiró y el silencio que sobrevino entre ambos fue más pesado e incómodo que el anterior. Gokudera carraspeó y cambió de posición. Chrome seguía rígida en el sitio, sin haber probado un solo bocado.

—¿Qué esperas para comer? Apúrate, así podremos irnos cuanto antes.

—Sí —como una autómata tomó los palillos y empezó a comer, pero con excesiva calma. La situación era extraña y lograba alterarla un poco.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es que… me pone nerviosa que me miren comer.

—¿Y a quién quieres que mire? —alzó los hombros y perdió la mirada hacia un costado.

Chrome sonrió, porque pese a que Gokudera se estaba comportando bordemente le parecía un chico agradable. Y es que tener el gesto de invitarla a comer, por obligación o no, le parecía trascendental. Al menos era una bonita atención.

—Es la primera vez que estoy tanto tiempo con alguien que no es Mukuro-sama —confesó ella con seriedad, como si estuviera sorprendida de ese detalle.

—Debes salir más, mujer… —chistó—Siempre Mukuro, siempre Mukuro… hay otras cosas en la vida además de Mukuro _-sama_.

No tuvo intenciones de sonar burlón, pero la verdad es que siempre le había molestado ese lado de la chica. Le parecía una muchacha fuerte, pero demasiado dependiente de ese hombre. De un hombre que no resultaba ser nada bueno para ella.

—Lo sé —murmuró—es que Mukuro-sama…

—Y ahí vamos de nuevo… —¿es que esa chica no tenía otro tema de conversación?

—Siempre —dijo de la nada, elevando un poco la voz, pero bajándola inmediatamente—, siempre pensé que en eso nos parecíamos.

—¿Eh? —Gokudera plantó un gesto de desconcierto tan gracioso que Chrome no pudo evitar carcajear suavemente. —Te equivocas, a mí Mukuro no me va ni me viene. Lo prefiero lejos del décimo…

Y en ese punto ella lo señaló; pero enseguida guardó el dedito.

—¿Ves? A eso me refiero.

—¿A qué? —Frunció el ceño.

—Para mí Mukuro-sama es lo que para ti es el jefe.

Gokudera sintió como que alguien tiraba de una cuerda imaginaria y lo dejaba sin aire, ligero como una marioneta. Se le quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, pero a la vez inexpresivo. Le costaba asimilar la insinuación –bastante directa- de Chrome.

—Es… diferente —murmuró, algo apocado.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque… porque… —No tenía excusas, entendía lo que Chrome le estaba queriendo decir.

Así como para él, Tsuna significaba su vida, para Chrome, Mukuro era su vida. De una manera por demás literal, porque de no ser por él ella no hubiera podido vivir, si bien en el presente ya podía valerse por sí misma.

Tal vez era cierto, sus sentimientos en algún punto podían ser similares. Aunque para Gokudera no había comparación alguna entre alguien tan siniestro como Mukuro y alguien tan maravilloso con el décimo.

—La mayor parte del tiempo… me siento así —volvió a hablar ella.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así —alzó los hombros, no podía explicarlo con palabras, pero creía que Gokudera podía comprenderle, y de hecho sí.

El chico sonrió, había sido una mueca apenas perceptible.

Para ellos, era muy importante tener a alguien que significasen tanto en sus vidas, porque era una manera de darle razón a su propia existencia. A esa que ellos mismos no valoraban y que sentían que nadie más podría valorar.

—Pero… Mukuro-sama me enseñó que no es bueno depender de las personas.

Gokudera frunció el ceño, tenía ganas de poner un pie en la mesa, subirse a ella y gritarle en la cara "¡¿lo dices por mí, eh?!" pero por supuesto que no lo hizo, solo carraspeó solemnemente e irguió la espalda.

—Porque depender de las personas te vuelve alguien inseguro. No puedes dar un solo paso sin consultarlo antes con esa persona —Chrome había perdido la mirada, pero la volvió a fijar en el chico—. No es agradable vivir así.

—No, desde ya —dijo con cierta displicencia—, ¿terminaste?

En un primer instante ella no supo si se refería a su perorata o a la comida, pero vio el dedo de él señalando el plato.

—Ya casi —apuró lo que le quedaba. Se quedó en silencio porque se había dado cuenta de que Gokudera no se sentía a gusto tocando ese tema, pero sorprendiéndola, el chico se confesó sin pudores.

—La mayor parte del tiempo… me siento débil.

—Impotente —completó ella luego de un leve silencio.

—Inútil.

—Pero todo tiene sentido cuando esa persona te demuestra que no eres nada de eso, a fin de cuentas.

—Bah —soltó desganado, apoyando un brazo sobre el respaldar del sillón de dos cuerpos—, la mayoría cree que deberíamos sentirnos satisfechos nosotros mismos, de nosotros mismos.

—Pero ellos no saben…

—No —continuó él, perdiéndose en su mente.

No… la gente no sabía lo que era ser Chrome y Gokudera. El chico suspiró, no entendía la razón, pero esa conversación empezaba a amargarlo, Chrome pareció adivinarlo pues cambió el ambiente en un segundo con una simple acotación.

—Algún día me gustaría devolverte este gesto.

Gokudera asintió. Abrió la boca, pero no habló enseguida, tuvo que perder la mirada y plantar su mejor expresión de matón para decir algo tan bochornoso.

—La próxima vez invitas tú.

Chrome asintió con una enorme sonrisa que a Gokudera le resultó contagiosa. Afuera del local ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para los fisgones que presenciaban tan "romántica" escena.

—¡Haha!, parece que tenías razón.

—¡Extremadamente razón! —corrigió.

Yamamoto no tuvo más opciones que pagarle a Ryohei, había perdido la apuesta. De todos modos estaba feliz por ambos, porque hacían una bonita pareja. De buenas a primeras, cuando el Sol se apareció en su tienda al grito de "El cabeza de pulpo y Chrome tienen una cita" no quiso creer ni en la remota y descabellada posibilidad de que Gokudera fuera capaz de algo así, pero ¡vaya! Ante sus ojos era tal como Sasagawa había proclamado a los gritos.

—¿Qué hace este rejunte de herbívoros interrumpiendo el paso?

— _Herbívoros_ —repitió Hibird.

Yamamoto miró con seriedad a la Nube, pero enseguida sonrió relajadamente, después de todo estaban en la calle y no en la escuela, así que la disciplina de Hibari no podía _tocarlos_ en esa ocasión.

—Chrome y Gokudera están saliendo.

Hibari cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo creo.

—Pues mira —Ryohei señaló el ventanal.

—Dije que no lo creo, y si dije que no lo creo, no lo creo y punto —enseñó una tonfa y, como solía suceder en esos casos, Hibird dejó su cabeza para posarse en el muro a esperar a que su querido dueño terminara de ajusticiar a la gente. —Salgan del camino.

Automáticamente los dos se hicieron a un lado, al mismo tiempo que Tsuna llegaba corriendo con Reborn en la cabeza y detrás Lambo, persiguiendo al arcobaleno para vengarse.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Tsuna se llevó las manos a las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire, Ryohei lo había llamado citándolo urgentemente por algo que no había acabado de entender, pero que tenía que ver con Gokudera y Chrome.

Le había preocupado porque Gokudera se había ido de su casa hacía rato y estaba tardando demasiado en volver; el recado no podía tomarle tanto tiempo.

—Oh, bebé —murmuró Hibari con una minúscula sonrisa en los labios—, nos volvemos a encontrar —. Reborn agachó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—Mira, Tsuna —dijo Yamamoto—, parecen que Gokudera y Chrome han estado saliendo, no sé desde cuando ¡haha!

—¡¿Eh?! —Tsuna no daba crédito a lo que veía—¡Pero si solo le pedí que le llevara una vianda, no que la invitara a comer!

—Ya has visto, tu autoproclamada mano derecha se toma muy a pecho tus pedidos —dijo Reborn preparando a León cuando vio el golpe de Lambo venir tras la espalda. Los ojos de Hibari brillaban esperando por su turno.

De ahora en más, pensó Tsuna, debería tener cuidado; le llegaba a pedir que por seguridad la acompañase a su casa y Gokudera era capaz de quedarse a pasar la noche con ella. Claro, todo en pos de cumplir eficientemente el pedido.

El grito estruendoso de Lambo seguido de su escandaloso y exagerado llanto se le hizo muy familiar a Gokudera, dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, pero allí no había nadie, cuando segundos antes había sentido unos ojos que lo espiaban.

—Qué extraño.

Afuera, el resto estaba acuclillado refugiándose contra el paredón bajo del local. Se habían escondido justo a tiempo. No tenían intenciones de colocar a la nueva parejita en una situación incómoda.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces, herbívoro? —de golpe Tsuna se dio cuenta de que en su afán por no inmiscuirse en la cita de sus guardianes había arrastrado a Hibari al suelo con él.

—¡Lo-lo-lo-lo siento! ¡Es que no quería que nos vieran espiándolos! y ¡lo siento Hibari-san!

—Tsk —musitó la Nube poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo, al mismo tiempo que Chrome y Gokudera salían por la puerta del restaurante.

Gokudera miró a la Nube y antes de poder decirle algo, fue el mismo Hibari quien con un tono seco volvió a asegurar lo mismo que había dicho minutos antes.

—Me niego —y sin más se fue. Ya enfrentaría al bebé, pero por lo pronto quería irse de ese lugar antes de que tantas emociones humanas se le pegaran.

Dino le había dicho que eran muy contagiosas y últimamente se estaba ablandando demasiado; porque de ser el Hibari de antes hubiera mordido hasta la muerte a Sawada por semejante atrevimiento. Y también a Gokudera y a los demás, por respirar el mismo aire que él.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese loco? —murmuró la Tormenta—¡¿Te _niegas_ a qué?!

—¿Jefe? —dijo Chrome.

De repente la situación era ridícula a más no poder. Cuando Gokudera giró la cabeza para ver a quien le hablaba Chrome, se encontró con los cinco acuclillados en el suelo.

—¡Haha! —el primero en hablar fue Yamamoto, llevándose una mano tras la nuca—¡Qué mal, nos pillaron!

—Este… —balbuceó Tsuna fingiendo casualidad y mirando el suelo—¿Encontraste Lambo eso que se te había caído?

—¿Qué cosa se me cayó, Tsuna-tonto? —preguntó el niño, hurgándose la nariz con un dedo.

—¡Las hormigas trabajan extremadamente duro! —Ryohei no dejaba de mirar unos bichos que solo existían en su imaginación.

—Chicos, ¿qué _mierda_ hacen aquí? —Gokudera no necesitaba que le explicasen comportamiento tan atípico en ellos, se le hacía evidente que podía deberse a conjeturas demasiado apresuradas de su parte.

—Vamos —dijo Reborn, yéndose galantemente por la calle como si dejara de lado que alguien como él se había arrojado al suelo, cuando bien por su estatura no lo necesitaba—, no les arruinemos la cita.

—¡¿Qué cita?!, —Gokudera agitó un puño—¡Reborn!

Antes de que pudiera encarar a alguno de los otros cuatro, estos se levantaron de un tiro y salieron corriendo tras el arcobaleno. Gokudera respiraba con dificultad, mezcla de la bronca y de la vergüenza que sentía en partes iguales. Le hubiera gustado aclararles, aunque fuera al décimo, que no era lo que parecía, pero escuchó a Chrome reír a su lado y cuando la vio, con las mejillas sonrojadas, siempre sonrojadas, suspiró resignado. De golpe, no le parecía tan malo que lo pensaran así. Chrome no era una chica de la que sentirse avergonzado. Ni que Gokudera fuera Longchamp.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *


End file.
